


Quest for Metaphorical Pepperonis

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Meta, Minor Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, OOC, Other, crack shit happens in a crack world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of crack oneshot whatevers





	1. Yuugi is gay for Yuugi

Yuugi lie awake in his bed, clutching that golden puzzle of his to his chest.

Yami was sitting on the bed beside him, incorporeal, but seen by his smaller friend. 

The silence they had built was broken by a single question.

 "Yami. Why are you sexy?"

 the taller one turned to face his daydreaming partner. 

 "Confidence."

 "What?"

 "In the original series, when we had wavy hair and that Kaiba guy had green hair, I was described as being confident and cunning, and you were considered meek and cowardly. It almost balanced out, since I was also considered borderline villain."

 "Huh. And what happened to that one girl, anyway?"

 "She left the country."

 "Not even gonna ask there."

 " Good. "


	2. setoseto setoseto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexual implications from another world *sparkle sparkle*

The greenhaired fuck stormed down the halls of the highschool, aimed towards the small student that sat alone in the empty classroom at the end of the hall. 

He opened the door. 

He screamed.

Who the hell was this lookalike man in the classroom, with brown hair? why was he on top of Yuugi?

No?

Why were there three other Yuugis watching?

What the hell?

 

Setou woke up. 

He screamed again.


End file.
